


Totter on Home, Little Lamb

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Omovember - 2020 [3]
Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Delirium, Desperation, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Omorashi, Omovember, One Shot, POV Male Character, Relationship(s), Spoilers, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: (Omovember 2020. Day 5 - Drunk)After another long night of loitering at The Stray Sheep, Vincent decides to begin the dreaded journey into the real world once more. Unfortunately, navigating while intoxicated isn't a power-up here, nor is a boss battle so easily overcome...(Does not take place during a specific route or day, but is loosely based upon my first playthrough of the Vanilla PS3 version, where I ended up with the True Order Ending.)
Relationships: Vincent Brooks/Katherine McBride
Series: Omovember - 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Totter on Home, Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say Vincent is LAMBasted :D
> 
> Really glad Omovember is letting me dip into some other fandoms I've always wanted to write for! I've only played Catherine once so far, but it's a fantastic game with intriguing handling of its themes and characters, and I'm planning to run through it a few more times soon!

**_'In Japan, a common phrase to describe a drunk person is "drunk as dirt." Do you know where this phrase comes from?'_ **

**_'The "dirt" in this case isn't actual dirt.'_ **

**_'A bug that appears in old Chinese tales is called a "Dei", and uses the same character as "dirt" in Japanese.'_ **

**_'Dei live in water, and when they walk on land they stagger about like a drunkard.'_ **

"Why the hell're ya' tellin'  _ me _ this?" Vincent groaned, slouching forward to smack his forehead against the cool surface of a polished table. The empty sake bottle nearby rattled, threatening to tip over. 

"Who are you talking to, Vincent?" Erica called from the counter. 

"Tell 'im to shut up! I didn't ask for a damn history lesson…"

"Are you referring to  _ me? _ " Boss's sunglasses betrayed nothing, but his voice oozed the shock and condescension of one cocked brow. "I haven't said anything."

_ Really? Then who the hell is that voice coming from?  _

"Fuck. Whatever…" He didn't have the energy to deal with figuring out one more weird thing on top of all the other bizarreness his life had become. "'Nother drink!" he called, raising one hand to command the server over. "Sake!"

"Don't you think you've had enough? I thought you said Katherine told you to cut back-"

"I'm  _ fine _ ." He stood up, walking in a straight line to emphasize his point. Well, it  _ would _ have been straight if Erica did a better job cleaning this damn place. His legs nearly slid out from under him as he hit a patch of wet floor- probably a spilled drink from one of the other barflies. Catching himself by the edge of a nearby booth seat, he narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to say anything. " _ One _ more drink. Another sake. 'S'all I'm asking..."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, shrugging those broad shoulders. "Whatever, suit yourself! Can't say I didn't try." Waving him off as she headed back towards the bar, she called back over her shoulder. "Get back in your seat before you land on your ass, alright? I'll bring it to you."

He hesitated for a moment, furrowing his brows. For a brief moment, it had felt like there was still something he'd planned to do here. The arcade machine, maybe? 

_ Nah, screw that game. It's way too hard, it'd just piss me off… _

He glanced across the room at the ATM.

_ No point checking that. I already know I'm completely broke. God, I have to do something about that before- _

With a grimace, he shook his head, following the booths back to his seat and plopping down to rub at his temples. He didn't want to think about this shit right now. It was already in his head  _ every _ hour of  _ every goddamn day.  _ Just one night. Just  _ one night _ where he could get a break from all of this insanity, that was all he needed…

His phone jolted him out of the peace and soft music from the jukebox for the fifth or sixth time tonight, and he groaned, letting his head drop with dull thuds against the booth's backboard a few times. 

_ Just leave me alone. Please, both of you just leave me the hell alone! _

Fuck it. He wasn't even going to look at it this time. He was sick of overthinking everything he said, justifying every sentence… He was sick of seeing whatever raunchy pinup bullshit awaited him. Reaching into his pocket, he pawed at the contents until he grasped the offending object, practically flinging it towards the far end of the table with the accompanying clatter of coins.

"It's not smart to ignore a woman, Vincent..." Erica's singsong advice grated on his last nerve, and he snatched the fresh sake bottle from her hand before it could be set down. She glared at him, pulling out a cloth from her uniform's pocket to wipe up the slosh on the table and her wrist. "She's gonna get pissed."

_ She's probably already pissed. She'll be even  _ **_more_ ** _ pissed if that crazy bitch doesn't leave me alone. I have to find a way to get rid of her, before we get caught! _

He took a deep swig, coughing as liquid fire coated his throat. Still, the burning in his stomach was worth it for the smoky haze that had started to fill his brain, slowly fogging out all of the unpleasantness. "I'll talk to 'er tomorrow…" he murmured when he'd come up for air. " _ Shwear _ I will… I jus' need some time t' think…"

"If you say so…" Erica sighed, her gaze softening momentarily. After staring at him for an eternity, she leaned down with a smirk, flicking his forehead. "You'd better watch out though. You know what they say about a woman scorned! Don't wanna get hit by the 'Witch's Wrath'!~"

" _ Shuuuut uuuuup… _ " he moaned, shoving her shoulder until she moved. The floor lurched towards him. " _ Shit! _ " With a hiss, he managed to regain his balance before he fell out of his seat, and only spilled a few more drops of the sake. Setting it back on the table, he turned to her. "Those rumors're bullshit! Quit spreadin' 'em!"

" _ I dunno… _ you were watching the news with Justin at the bar earlier. There were more bodies reported today, but they're struggling to determine the cause. Seems like The Curse to me."

Pshh! It was easy for her to talk about this shit like it was a fantasy story, not a murder spree or whatever. She wasn't at risk of being a victim. Lucky bastard, had gotten out of this all those years ago without even knowing it...

Resting one head in his hand, he decided to stare at the bottle instead of her chatty mouth. "Don't'cha have work t' do?" 

Erica laughed, her arms gesturing grandly as she stepped back. "Look around, buddy! You're the only one keeping this place open!" She brushed a locke of red hair behind her ear, blinking at him. "Everyone you were talking to earlier left already, same with the gang. Do you seriously not remember?"

"I said I'd be out soon…"

"Yeah, and that was  _ two hours _ ago, you drunkard."

_ Shit. Really?!? _

How the hell had two hours passed? He'd just checked his watch, hadn't he?

_ I'm gonna be so screwed at work tomorrow… _

Then again, what did it matter? Whether he was hungover or exhausted from those strange nightmares, he was going to feel like shit. Might as well feel less like shit the night before.

"Fine. I'll let you 'n Boss close up s'you can canoodle in peash…" he muttered, swallowing the last of his drink and heaving himself out of the booth. The room spun, and he slammed a hand back on the table, the empty bottle rattling again.

" _ Grosssss _ , don't joke about that!" She whined, feigning a gag as she snatched up the glass. "If he tries any more ass grabs, I'm gonna deck him!"

For the first time that night, he found himself smiling, a wry snicker escaping his lips. "Careful, might jus' catch 'is attention. You said guys like strong women, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up!" As he started shuffling towards the door, hands in his pockets, she ran up to him. "Wait! You forgot your phone!" 

"Shit, thanks." If he couldn't afford a newer model anymore, he definitely needed to take care of this one. Even though with the way this week was going, he'd started to consider just smashing it. At least then the wall of unread messages on-screen wouldn't be pestering him. He shoved it deep into his pocket, pushing on the door handle. The breeze of the street ruffled his hair, and he suddenly dreaded the idea of reentering the real world. Wouldn't it be nice if he could just hang out here forever?

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay leaving on your own? Boss can close up, if you want me to walk you home..." Erica offered, staring him up and down with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

_ You're too caring for any of us, Erica. You always were… _

"I'll be fine." he assured her, fumbling to place a hand on her shoulder. "Promise."

"Well, alright…" she sighed, although she waggled a finger at him. "Don't you end up dead in a ditch tonight, you hear me? Or I'll track down your ghost and kill you again for breaking my heart!"

"Hey, we were sayin' the same shit 'bout'cha when you dishappeared! And you still turned back up! Can't get ridda me that eashily either…"

With that, he pushed his way out into the city streets, blinking in the sudden darkness and colourful neon glow until his bleary eyes adjusted. His forehead creased as he stared ahead, pushing through the fog until he remembered which way led back to his place. 

_ Fuck, it's a long walk… _ he thought, swaying slightly. But no transport ran this late, and even if it did, he didn't have the cash to drop for a renewed pass. He'd just have to push through, no matter how he just wanted to curl up and sleep. 

Something else was still nagging at him though, a gut feeling that was starting to drive him crazy. He'd forgotten to do something back in the bar. Something important, he just knew it. But what? 

_ There are so many responsibilities I've had dumped on me... So many texts and lies and plans to keep track of… Why can't my life go back to being simple? _

Groaning, he pressed a hand to his face, dragging it across the skin as if that'd gift him some clarity. A car horn screamed at him, and he realized he'd stepped off of the sidewalk and into the street. Cursing, he staggered back onto the concrete and decided to follow the row of lampposts for a target, gripping each one he passed like a liferaft. The ground rocked beneath him, the pavement seeming to raise and lower by several inches with each step.

_ God, I feel like I'm going insane... Nothing makes sense anymore! There's always something hanging over my head… _

He didn't have the best sense of time now, and the face of his watch and his phone's clock blurred the more he tried to focus on them, but judging by the landmarks he was passing in the corners of his vision, he was about halfway home. So he'd been walking for about half an hour.

_ Shit. Shit shit shit! _

Half an hour seemed like an  _ eternity _ now that the memory of what he'd meant to do earlier had cut through his addled thoughts. 

Piss. He'd meant to piss like a racehorse. Just the thought had forced him to freeze where he'd been leaning against a building's corner, squeezing his legs together with a moan. 

_ That bathroom… it was so fucked... _

The blood drenching the walls and mirrors, the eerie voice taunting and jeering at him, making references to some sort of trial… his stomach churned at the memory, chills crawling up his spine. He hadn't known if it was some weird hallucination from the lack of sleep this week, or stress, or if The Stray Sheep was  _ actually _ goddamn haunted, but it'd scared him shitless. He'd flung himself back out of there before he even entered the stall, rushing straight back to his booth and ordering whiskey.

That was the cure for all problems. Some good alcohol. 

He'd hoped once he got blasted with enough liquid courage to forget, he could storm back in there. But… then he'd apparently just forgotten entirely, distracted by making his rounds with the regulars, fielding Katherine and Catherine's endless texts, and attempting to figure out an answer for all of this.

He hadn't even felt it when he was talking to Erica, his entire body pleasantly numb and warm, but it was back in full force now. It was like he had a gallon jug in his abdomen, heavy and sloshing with every step. His dick throbbed, and he hissed as the sharp burning in the tip gave way to a dribble of heat along his thigh.

" _ Fuckkkk… _ " He fumbled to get a grasp through the corduroy fabric of his pants, staring with a hint of awe at the spreading scarlet patch. He managed to pinch off the leak, bouncing on his heels until he suddenly staggered backwards, his back hitting the wall. "Shit! Shit, I've gotta piss!"

However, as he was considering the darkened alley nearby, the angels on his shoulders and his last shred of conscience stopped him. 

Well, it was actually the bright lights of nearby traffic and a few bystanders starting to walk by, but that was close enough. 

_ Fuck. I can't get away with a pit stop here… I'll get arrested! And even worse, Katherine'll kill me!  _

He could picture her withering glare and ranting already, the bossy bitch… How could he be so selfish and irresponsible? Didn't he care that the baby was going to have a jailbird for a father? What kind of example did that set, huh? Why was she even still with him? Maybe they should break up-

The hand that wasn't keeping his dick in a vicegrip ran through his hair and sweat-drenched forehead. 

_ No! No, fuck! I'm not letting that happen, damn it!  _

He just had to make it home. That wasn't hard. He did this every other night, and he was a grown man, for fuck's sake!

With a grimace, he resumed his journey, keeping out of sight as best he could and squeezing against the oncoming tidal wave.

~~~

_ Oh thank God! Almost there! Almost there! _

One arm was draped over the staircase railing, heaving his lumbering body up each mountain of a step, and the other had already opened his leather belt and shoved itself past his waistband to press against his damp boxers, squeezing like his life depended on it. The apartment hallways swam in front of him, the numbers barely legible, but he was on the right floor. At least, he was  _ pretty sure _ he was…

To be honest, he didn't even remember how he'd managed to get here… the last thing he remembered was dodging a car, but…. 

" _ Vincent! _ " 

He glanced up from his feet (when had his head dropped?), and it took him a minute to place the voice. "Whish are ya', Katherine?" He squinted at the figure at the end of the hall, trying to determine which woman the two heads looked like. As he got closer, he made out the long pink hair and black sweater, and he felt his face split into a grin, his cheeks warming. "Ish  _ you! _ My girlfriend!~" And she'd come to show him to his room, how nice-

_ Wait. _ He leaned against the wall, staring up at her as she drummed her fingers on his door. His girlfriend was here. She wasn't  _ supposed _ to be here. She was supposed to be  _ away _ from him, and he was supposed to  _ already _ be here.

" _ Shhhit! _ " He groaned, lurching backwards. A jolt of pain ran through his body, and he felt himself begin to shake all over, his legs going weak. He buckled and squeezed his knees together to stay balanced. "Ish  _ you _ , my girlfriend!"

Katherine with a K rolled her eyes, stepping forwards to grab him by the arm. "Yes, Vincent. It's  _ me _ . Surprised? I suppose you should be, given that you've been avoiding me."

"Have  _ NOT! _ " he insisted. He'd answered most of her texts! It was hard work keeping up with two women at once! She needed to cut him a break! "I was out with the guys…" 

"At this hour? Nice try." The way her lips scoffed pissed him off, and he grit his teeth. "Even Johnny doesn't stay out this late. We aren't teenagers anymore! You're in your  _ thirties _ , Vincent. He's learned to act like an adult, so why can't you?"

This shit again? It was always these same conversations, over and over! Ever since this damn baby, she'd completely changed. He wanted old Katherine back. He wanted their old lives back. 

He also wanted to let loose the golden ocean before he completely exploded, he realized, shuffling from one foot to another throughout her lecture.

He yanked his arm free and knocked his shoulder against the door, trying to shove her out of the way. "Don't 'ave  _ time _ for thish, Kath-" he grumbled. "Need t' piss…"

She stayed in front of the door, and for some reason, he wasn't strong enough to move her, his arm hanging uselessly by his side after he failed to push her. He groaned into her chest as he slumped against her, and she pushed back to hold him by the jacket collar at arm's length. "God, you  _ reek _ of booze…" she hissed, before speaking up. "I'm sick of running in circles, Vincent! You're not getting out of this conversation!"

"So I ignored one call...  _ biggg whooop…" _

"Oh, so you just  _ ignored _ me! Well, that's great!" Brown eyes glared at him as she let him slump against the wall, her pointer finger jabbing at his chest. He was surprised to hear her voice crack, tears glimmering in her bloodshot gaze. "And here I'd been terrified you'd passed out in a ditch somewhere, or gotten mugged on the walk home, or  _ God forbid _ ended up  _ dead _ in your room like those men on the news! I kept trying to reach you and you wouldn't even answer! I don't keep you on a leash, but damn it, if I call  _ four _ times, you pick up the phone!"

"I was jus' out with my friends! Needed a damn break!"

"A break from  _ what?!? _ " And just like that, any worry in her voice had been replaced with the wrath Erika had warned him about. "The work you're barely doing? Our plans you keep  _ 'forgetting'? _ A break from me and  _ our _ baby? Stop  _ lying _ to me, Vincent! You've been so dodgy all week, you're not yourself anymore! Just tell me what's going on! Whatever you've gotten yourself involved in, I just want the truth!"

"Told ya' not t' worry 'bout me... When ish done 'n' sorted, I'll tell ya'… Jus' trusht me..."

"With the way you've been acting lately, I don't know if I can  _ do _ that anymore! No more texting, no more lunch dates. I want you to talk to me like an adult!"

God, his head was pounding, he could hardly think anymore… everything around him was swimming, until he could barely focus on anything except Katherine's face. His stomach was swollen, churning with nerves. 

_ I can't keep this up anymore. I can't... _

Fine. Fuck it. She wanted to hash this out now instead of tomorrow? They'd do it right here. Right now.

"Kath…" His hands felt around, grabbing a hold of one breast before they managed to climb their way up to clutch her shoulders. He held himself there on shaking limbs, staring into her eyes and pressing their foreheads together. "Kath, ya' gotta  _ lishen _ to me… jus' lishen… There's somethin'... shomethin' 've been wantin' you to tell- No, fuck-  _ tell you to…  _ Took me a while t' figure out the words that're right… but-"

"Oh my God, Vincent-" Katherine tried to shove him off, but he clung tighter, huffing for breath. She couldn't leave, not yet! He had to tell her  _ now, _ get everything out in the open!

" _ Wait wait wait! _ 'm just gettin' to the point. Gotta tell ya' 'bout-"

"Vincent, damn it! Stop it, get off! You're-  _ ugh _ , wetting yourself!"

_ Huh?  _

Still holding onto her, he looked down, jaw going slack as he watched the growing maroon patch on his pants. His urine was swiftly spreading from the tip on his thigh into a river, and that river soon poured out to soak the rest of his leg and part of the other. It pooled out onto his shoes and soaked into the hallway carpet, and he pressed into it with his shoe, watching in wonder as it squelched beneath it. 

_ It's warm. _ he realized, shuddering slightly at the pleasurable feeling. He was warm and fizzy all over, like his entire lower half was melting into the puddle below.  _ So warm… it feels so good… I had to piss so fuckin' bad… _ He pulled a hand off of Katherine to push his hair back out of his face, allowing his relieved moan to fill the hallway. He wanted to sink to the floor in bliss. Almost did, but Katherine grabbed him by the armpits, hoisting him back up.

"Look at you, Vincent…" she murmured, shaking her head. She was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her. "You're a wreck…"

It seemed to go on for hours. His stomach was numb, but he could still feel the pressure of the piss against the fabric it was spraying into, gushing out in a heavy stream. His underwear was clinging to him like a second skin. He couldn't help the smile crossing his face. It reminded him of that time at a party back in high school, when Jimmy had dared him to jump into the pool with his clothes on. The summer water had soaked everything, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Even when he'd climbed back out, the heavy, sodden fabric had been almost… comfortable. Like being swaddled.

Slowly, the pattering of droplets hitting wet carpet stopped, and he sighed, slumping against her hold. His legs still felt melted, his head was heavy, every muscle in his body was tired and heavy… and yet weightless. He felt like he was floating outside of himself, staring deliriously at Katherine's wet dress shoes. His breathing came in ragged, uneven pants, and he leaned his head against her. 

_ I'm so tired… I just want to sleep… _

"Come on…" The quiet edge of Katherine's voice cut through the cotton in his ears, and he distantly felt her rifling through his pocket and unlocking his door. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

Everything else was a blur of being dragged around and dropped places. He was putty, gently nudged and molded by her warm hands into whatever positions she needed. Scents floated through the encroaching darkness around him: soap and mint mouthwash, her perfume, fresh linen… Before he knew it, he was curled up on his side, nestled under a few light blankets. Her hands ran through his freshly fluffed hair, grooming it into place. 

" _ Kaaath… _ " His tongue felt too heavy for his mouth, lolling to the side, but he tried to speak anyways, whining until she leaned closer. "Thanks for fixin' my fucks up…" Shit, that didn't sound right… but he couldn't think of another way to say it. " 'm glad you're here…" he murmured instead, leaning up to kiss her. His open mouth bumped into the side of her neck. She brushed him off and back towards the bed with a soft smile.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

He couldn't figure out why, but the way she said things didn't seem to match the smile on her lips. He wanted to ask about it. He wanted to reach out to her as she stood up and began to cross the room. But he couldn't. The scenery was going black, his vision of her speckling until she was gone. 

_ No… Wait. Katherine… I want to see Katherine… _

The side of his head hit the pillow with a dull thump, and in that same moment, his body finished plummeting to hit the ground. Bleating and the loud, haunting echo of a bell surrounded him.

A mocking cackle greeted him, and he jolted backwards, clutching the pillow to his naked chest. 

'Oh hey, welcome back! At least you pissed  _ before _ you got in the bed this time! Now, let's get started on the next stage...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a fun change to write! Might do another fic with Catherine later on... >;3c
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment (anon is also fine) or a kudos, I love hearing from you all! :D ❤ 
> 
> ALSO, since I started planning omovember very late, I'm actually blanking on a few prompts! If you would like to make a suggestion for characters/fandoms, I have a pensive list of the 2020 prompts posted on my tumblr (alo-piss-trancy)! Please note these are NOT guaranteed requests, just suggestions! But I'd love some ideas haha! Or if you'd just like to ask questions/discuss fic in general!


End file.
